


Chapters

by letmeweaveyouatale



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeweaveyouatale/pseuds/letmeweaveyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is her soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapters

The word soulmate has many meanings.

• A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.  
• Being connected to a person’s mind, body and spirit.  
• The person who turns out to be the love of your life.  
• Your person.  
• Someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that. Make sense?

Okay, so those last two are from Grey’s Anatomy and Dawson’s Creek, but they still conveyed the same message.  
  
Danny is her soulmate, there’s no denying that. She would somehow always find herself in his company. If a complicated surgery didn’t go the way she planned, he was there for her. If she needed to be cheered up because her favourite shade of nail polish was discontinued, there he was with his infectious smile and jokes. He was always on hand to offer her support and guidance, no matter how many times she told herself she didn’t need it.

They both started their careers out in the same hospital, then, she got a job at his workplace. Even though they didn’t get along at first, they slowly became friends, best friends in fact.

So when she discovered she was pregnant with his kid, she freaked out. Sure, they were very happy together, but a baby? A baby threw a spanner into the works. She hid herself in the bathroom and really thought about her life. How a baby would ‘mess up’ her plan. Like any other of her schemes and plans, she had a step by step plan of how her life would pan out.

First, she would become a successful doctor who was known for her brilliant surgical and people skills all over the world. Next, she’d meet Mark Ruffalo, where they’d share stolen glances at one another as they stood opposite the chocolate fountain at a classy charity party and fall in love, then date for 8 months, only to then break up with in dramatic fashion over his busy, demanding career. She would then get back together with him days later in Central Park in front of dozens of onlookers who applauded the happy couple as he professed his undying love for her.

Lastly, they get married in front of all her new celebrity BFF’s, with Reese Witherspoon as her maid of honour and have 8 daughters, each named after a planet in the solar system.

Well, her choice of leading male was debatable, but she knew that deep down, this – being pregnant with Danny’s baby, being a mom, this was what she wanted. She just hoped that he wanted it too.

And he did.

So she had Leo, and it was the most amazing moment to ever happen to her in her entire life. His dramatic arrival into the world gained small media attention, which Mindy loved (even though she didn’t want to admit), and she was known as Subway Baby Lady – one of her better nicknames she had gained over the years.

And sure, things went great for a while. Danny proposed to her after flying all the way to India in order to meet her parents. She made a new friend, who then slept with Morgan, so that was kind of ruined now. Her fertility practice was finally coming off the ground and gaining actual patients, and she got a fancy new haircut that made her look like quote “a billion million bucks”.

But then, over time, things began to break done. She had met this guy, Jody, whom she instantly clashed with. He was mean, sexist, and frankly rude to everyone he spoke with. She wasn’t very fond of him. Like her relationship with Danny, slowly they became friendly to one another, with Jody even helping out with her practice. Unlike her relationship with Danny, there was never a sign of anything romantic. Not even a flicker.

Then, her relationship began to break down. It was a slow process that started off with petty fights over silly things, but then began to spiral into arguments about her work life. She loved being a mother more than anything, but she also loved being a doctor. She wanted to set a good example for her son, but Danny seemed to have other ideas. He preferred her to stay at home and look after the home and family, while he went out and worked.

Because she loved Danny so much, she tried it, and even liked it – for a day. Growing tired of the same routine every day, Mindy decided to let Danny know that this is not what she wanted. But then Danny’s father feel ill, meaning Danny went to LA to take care of him.

This is where their relationship really started to fall apart. They hardly saw each other, and only really spoke for a few minutes each day. It was hard on Mindy, mainly because Leo was now involved. Maybe she could have gotten through it better had it been just her, but she had a child to factor in now, and it just made it harder to cope.

After Danny returned after months of being away, he revealed he wanted more kids, something Mindy want too sure about.

So long story short, after numerous fights, awkward work days and silent treatments on both parts, they decided to call off their impeding marriage. Moving back into her old apartment with Leo in tow, she began the next chapter in her life.

This chapter, it might be one that Mindy may want to skip over, but she chose to stick with it. Everything happens for a reason, people find their way back to each other. You just have to keep turning the pages.

The right guy always gets the girl in the end.


End file.
